


The Four Times You Dont (And The One Time You Do)

by Salamee (tribridposie)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, a lil lobahound cause they’re the bomb, also Anita and Renee but even I don’t know if that’s platonic-, not enough lobalore fics, okay it went downhill but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee
Summary: Four times Loba and Anita avoided each other at all costs and the one time they didn’t.
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	The Four Times You Dont (And The One Time You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have a lot of pent up anger towards specific people, and I’m losing sleep. Yes I’m playing apex at 5 am and yes I’m simultaneously writing an angsty fic.
> 
> Also, if you play apex and disconnect bc you simply didn’t get the guy you wanted, fuck off.
> 
> Also pls tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, it’s embarrassing.

* * *

**I.**

_**Anita** _

The small pang of guilt, no, _embarrassment_ , runs up her spine, threatening to tell of her sins.

She avoids meeting gazes with brown orbs, afraid her eyes will tell Loba everything she wants to know.

The Legends beside her erupt in a pit of laughter, though all Anita can focus on is Loba.

There’s a curious gaze atop her face, perfect brows furrowed together in confusion and eyes squinted.

Ramya claps her shoulder, offering a simple glass, filled to the brim with what Anita can only assume is Mirage’s shitty beer.

She grips it, fingers turning white from the pressure against the cup.   
  
Renee slips in the seat next to her, glazed eyes burning with anger.

”She drags me to this shit bar, only to make me watch her and that-“

She slams her fist against the bar countertop, glasses shaking from the force.

Her eyes glare past Anita’s shoulder, where Natalie sits with Park, looking down to a disassembled robot.

Her eyes shine with curiosity, and her smile widens at every single thing Park seems to say.

Anita can only stare as Renee seethes, because frankly, when has Anita seen this girl with anything other than a stoic expression?   
  
“It’s like you and Loba. Do you like watching her and Bloodhound?”

Anita shakes her head, confused as to how the topic landed on her own relationship, if she could call it that.

”Woah, woah. Take a step back. There’s nothing going on between Loba and I.”

Renee raises an eyebrow at the statement, skeptical of the credibility.

”Sure. Then I guess you don’t mind that they’re both talking at the end of the bar.”

She nonchalantly points over to the couple, where Bloodhound is nodding slightly at the words coming from Loba’s mouth.

She’s gesticulating wildly, crimson nails almost taking out someone’s eye every few seconds.

Her stomach’s a chasm, letting her heart drop down the endless black space.

”No.”

”Sure.”

”I’m happy for them!”

”Sure.”

Renee drawled the word out, nabbing the drink in front of Anita, downing it in a few seconds.

“Wanna dance?”   
  
She lamely points to the small area in the middle of the bar, where tables have been moved aside and people have gathered to dance.

Renee snorts, flagging down the bartender.

”I hate this place.”

She shakes her head as she downs a shot of vodka, or what Anita assumes is vodka.

”Then why are you here?”

Renee squints her eyes.

”Why are _you_ here? You hate these things as much as I do.”

Anita opens her mouth to deny the fact, or hell, give some half-assed reason that both women know is not true.

”I mean seriously, Anita. You’re not with the others, you’re sitting here like a kicked puppy, and before you say you couldn’t deny the invite, you’ve done it before, so save the excuse.”

Renee’s eyes show a hint of concern, and at the soldier’s silence, she frowns.

She reaches over tentatively, pale hand slipping into Anita’s.

The coldness of her touch brings Anita out of her trance, and before she can say anything, the raven haired woman is pulling them both to their feet.

”Let’s dance.”

* * *

Turns out, dancing with Renee is a lot easier than expected.

The placing of hands is a bit awkward at first, since the only type of dance Anita is aware of is the waltz, and it’s not exactly appropriate in this setting.

Renee soon turns her around, pressing the soldier’s back to her front. She placed those freezing to the touch hands on her waist, helping her move to the beat when necessary.

Anita can’t help but feel uncomfortable at the feeling of having Renee’s body against hers, so she flags down Mirage, stealing both shots from his hands and drinking them as quickly as possible.

”Liquid courage? Sergeant, may I say, I’m starting to believe you have a bit of a crush on me.”

Renee laughs in her ear, and the sound is startling to Anita at first.

”You’re the one who put us in this position, Blasey.”

”You asked me to.”

Anita rolls her eyes and scoffs, feeling a little looser.

Her hips grind against Renee, and she can’t help but enjoy the feeling for a few seconds.

”I asked to dance, not hump in front of everyone.”

”Oh, honey, you don’t even know what humping is.”

And it’s true enough.   
  
Before Loba, Anita had no experience when it came to anything intimate. Raised in a military family, her simple goal in life was to fulfill family tradition.

She had never bothered to care for anybody, especially after she saw how hurtful it could be.

Embarrassingly enough, Loba was her first, and the fact had sent the other woman over the moon.   
  
She giggled through the entire process, thriving in the embarrassment that was Anita’s as the night progressed.

 _Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, querida_.

Loba’s words rang through her head, echoing as Renee pushed herself impossibly closer, arms wrapping around her waist now.  
  
Renee was always a good friend to Anita. Through the retorts and the glares, and the training that left her sore for days. Even through the stupidity they put each other through, Renee was her friend.

Though when Renee makes the move to dig her face into Anita’s neck, she think’s she might have to start calling the line.

Goosebumps arise on her skin at the thought, because, really? Renee Blasey?   
  
Her breathing gets a little quicker, and she’s hyper aware of every single part of her skin touching Renee’s.

Her eyes dart around, landing on a very pissed off Loba, whose nails are directly digging into her arm.

Bloodhound sits beside her, staring at Anita too.

They mutter something to Loba, and the only thing the woman can do is deepen her dagger throwing glare.

She looks like she’s about to storm off any minute.

For a second, Anita smiles internally, because doesn’t it feel good?   
  
So she lets herself fall into Renee’s embrace, careless, free.

If it’ll drive Loba away, she’ll continue the entire night like this.

Soon enough, she hears the fast clicking of six inch heels, the familiar hum of the metal bracelet, and a sighing Bloodhound.

_Loba doesn’t reappear for the rest of the night, though Anita doesn’t check._

* * *

_**II.** _

_**Loba** _

The bed creaks slightly as her body collides with it. The soft sheets wrap around her body as she sinks into the mattress, effectively hiding her.

The Games had taken everything out of her today, lowering her performance. She had gotten Makoa killed, and split up far enough that Anita had gotten ambushed.

Being in a trio with Anita wasn’t much better anyways.

The soldier had landed on the same house as her, only to turn around immediately and run 4 houses over.

Makoa and Loba had thrown quips through the entire game, though all the things Anita ever said were just to alert them of enemies or tell them to be quiet.

She had kept her distance too, not wanting to be anywhere near Anita after that _spectacle_.

Wasn’t Renee with Natalie anyways?   
  
The _audacity_ of that bitch.

She got her revenge though.   
  
Halfway through the game the trio had run into an enemy squad, made of Renee, Bloodhound, and Ramya.

Ignoring all shots towards her, she teleported behind them, her sights trained on the pale woman.

She downed her soon enough, making a show of her as she took her out with her beloved staff.

She sent a glare to Anita, who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

Later on, she split from the group, noticing how Anita’s eyes were starting to follow her everywhere.

She eventually started a fight she couldn’t finish, making Makoa come to her aid, where he met his demise.

Anita got attacked by a trio enemy squad on her way to Loba.

Loba had died when she spent too much time looting, and the ring’s damage had tripled by then.

Anita only fumed when they got back to the ship, refusing to look at her.

Makoa clapped her back, muttering a few words of reassurance, though it was clear he was upset too.

She sighed, running a hand through her loose hair.

She was exhausted, and smelled like sweat, but all she wanted was to sleep for a week.

She decides to shower after all, because nobody loves a lady that doesn’t have proper hygiene.

The water soothes her muscles, cleaning her cuts.

She runs her hand through her hair, pulling at knots softly.

After many nights spent together, Anita would lay in bed with her, playing with her hair. It would lull her to sleep often.

There were times when Loba would switch the roles, holding Anita close as she ran her fingers through Anita’s hair.

She’d lightly scratch her head, smiling softly when a sleepy Anita would moan lightly at the feeling.

She’d kiss her head when she was tired and ready to go to sleep, whispering a few sweet words most times.

Anita would whisper them back too.

* * *

At the unholy hour of 4 AM, Loba had decided she had enough of turning and tossing in her soft bed.

She had gotten up, putting on some simple sweatpants and a tank top.   
  
She had slipped on some discarded shoes in her closet, throwing her bracelet out the window soon after the clock struck 4:15.

She made her way to Anita’s apartment, the route clear as day for her foggy mind.

She had made it into the minimalistic home easily enough, seeing as Anita always left her windows open.

The soft noise of rubber hitting floor made her cringe as she made her way to the bedroom, where she assumed Anita resided.

The sight was lovely really.

Her drooling soldier, a leg and arm hanging off the bed. Her face mushed against the pillow, blanket lazily thrown over her body.

The thief walked over to the closet, quietly pulling the door open. Her eyes scanned the array of clothes before landing on one of Anita’s hoodies.   
  
She grabs at it, pulling it over her head as she walks back to the bed.

Loba quickly slipped out of her shoes, carefully crawling onto the bed, where she took the space next to Anita.

She pressed her body against the other woman’s firm back, hands running up her back.

Her nails scratched at the back of Anita’s head, a small groan coming from the sleeping woman.

Her eyes widened as Anita rolled over, throwing her arm over Loba’s waist.

She stuffed her face into Loba’s chest, inhaling deeply.

Loba could only smile, because gods, Anita Williams was something else.

She kisses Anita’s forehead countless times, softly whispering apologies for the result of the Games, explaining how she had felt.

She rolled her eyes as she told a sleeping Anita about Renee, and how she had no right to touch her lady like that.

“Anita, you’re a good listener.”

The soldier could only snore loudly in response.

”You’re right, baby.”

Loba smiled as she pressed her own face against her lover’s scalp, running her hand up her back in a soothing motion.

” _Eu te amo muito, linda_.”

Loba gasps at her own words, eyes terrified at the sound of those words coming from her own mouth.

She hastily detangled herself from Anita, falling on the floor as her foot gets caught between Anita’s.

She huffs, discreetly flipping off the floor in a moment of annoyance.

She shakes her head the entire way to the living room, muttering a _no_ every second.

_Anita doesn’t see Loba for another week._

* * *

_**III.** _

_**Anita** _

A portal opens, and Anita can only see the blurry rendition of the mat as pain shoots up her back.

Renee’s nasty habit of pulling portals out of her ass never got less painful over time.

She grunts, kicking at Renee. Her boot collides against the other woman’s stomach, sending her to the floor.

Another portal opens below the girl, pulling her body through it.

Anita can barely dodge as a portal opens above her, Renee coming out in all her glory, a fist ready for Anita.

She manages to roll out the way, wincing at the sound of knuckles colliding with the rubber mat.

”So, how are things with Natalie?”

Renee had been brooding all week, more so than usual.   
  
Her point had also been proven by how hard Renee was training. Anita would never admit it, but she would often arrive at her apartment sore, and muscle pain would be a part of her day.

”I’ll answer if you do.”

Renee kicked at her, huffing as Anita back steps in time.

”We’re not anything.”

”And I love Park.”

Anita rolls her eyes, landing a punch on Renee’s cheek, sending the girl stumbling.

Months ago, Anita would’ve been worried. She was no stranger to a right hook, and she knew she could pack a punch.

”You’re not gonna say anything?”

Renee swings, sloppy and angry. Anita dodges it easily, landing a kick to her ribs.

“She went all in her accent about us dancing. And she proceeded to yell for about an hour about how if we weren’t important than to just end it.”

She swiped at Anita’s feet, grinning when she’s successful on the attack.

Anita huffs as her back hits the mat, looking up to see Renee jump on her, knees on either side of her thighs.

”I snapped at her. I think- I think I made her cry, but by then I was already halfway to my place.”

She nods towards Anita once she claims victory of this battle.

”Nothin’ to say.”

Renee only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, showing no signs of moving soon.

”There’s nothing in between us. I _hate_ Loba Andrade.”

Almost simultaneously, Renee’s head snaps up, face stoic.

” _I think someone’s got a shot on me_.”

The faint familiar hum rings out, a streak of blue left in its wake.

Anita can only let her head fall back, hitting the mat lightly.

* * *

The next Games, Anita gets paired with Natalie and Octavio.

One’s a little too eager to get the battle started and the other one a little too reluctant to even step on the platform with her.

Natalie’s face tells Anita everything she needs to know.

”You know, _traîtresse_ , if you wanted to steal my woman, you could’ve simply said so.”

Natalie huffs, crossing her arms as she glares at the soldier.

”I don’t intend to steal your woman, girl.”

Her face goes red with anger, and it’s a sight to see.

Normally, sweet Natalie would have much more patience with people, but it’s understandable if she feels a rage to the woman who had been grinding on her girlfriend.

” _Menteuse_! I saw you!”

She points a finger at Anita, directly jabbing her in the chest.

”If you think I’m gonna let her go without a fight, you’re-“

Her cheeks burned bright red, her lips curled in frustration.

”You’re wrong!”

The match was starting soon, and Natalie had peaked the attention of the other Legends.

”Listen, little girl, I have no interest in Renee. Back off, will ya?”

She swabs at the hand, smacking it to the side as she turns, getting ready to step on the platform.

”And mind your damn business, will you?”

Several faces turn away, grumbling in defeat.

Loba stood off to the corner, hands crossed and a single prefect eyebrow raised in question.

For once, there’s no smug smirk on her face.

After a few minutes of waiting, a distressed Natalie steps on the platform, between Octavio and Anita.

She looks at Anita, guilt written clearly in her face.

”I am sorry for my outburst. But you do understand, don’t you? What if it was Loba?”

Anita’s head snaps to the right, glaring holes into her face.

From the corner of her eye, she can see multiple legends turn at the statement, surprise clear amongst them.

”There’s-! No! There’s nothing happening there, so will you people leave it?!”

The platforms start lowering, and Anita’s never been more grateful for a match to start.

She ignores the way Natalie analyzes her, only acknowledging the young girl when she grabs her arm, pulling her off the platform.

* * *

The pistol’s right there, but so is she. Loba stares intently, ready to run for it any minute.

Anita makes a move for the gun on the floor, sliding down the floor when she sees Loba do the same.

She manages to grab the wingman, only to receive a hard punch to her side, and she can hear the hum of Loba’s bracelet as she teleports away.

She grabs whatever ammo she sees, managing to snag an R-301 as well.

She looks around for her teammates, only running off in the direction of gunfire when her comms go off.

” _Help_ , _I’ve been downed_.”

Natalie’s honey voice rings out, and Octavio runs around the corner, sticking a stim in his forehead as he throws a launch pad.

”Whoo! Let’s go, hermana!”

His flatline starts spraying bullets mid-air, and Anita’s not far behind.

She spots Horizon, hiding in the corner as she desperately reloads an R-99.

She empties a mag into her, managing to knock her down.

Soon enough, Loba’s teleporting into the middle of the plaza, Volt firing away.

A few shots manage to hit her, breaking her blue shield.

Loba loses her interest, instead choosing to run after Octavio, whose yelling at the top of his lungs.

Caustic runs towards Horizon, trying to revive his downed teammate.

”Watch out!”

Horizon’s warning is too late, and soon enough Caustic joins his teammate on the floor.

Anita can hear the noise of Natalie’s box dropping, and she hears Octavio get downed before Loba runs in again.

She spots Anita, and she has a full mag.

And Anita prays, because she has no shields, because knowing Loba, she’d probably torture Anita while killing her off.

Loba was downright terrifying in the field, making a game out of hunting down opponents.

Instead of fighting, Anita shoots the last of her bullets into Caustic and Horizon, killing them both. 

She pops a smoke grenade, running towards a downed Octavio.

She will _not_ be around Loba today.

_Loba runs into her again, when both Octavio and Natalie are dead. She keeps running._

* * *

**_IV._ **

**_Loba_ **

“Why don’t you talk to her?”

Bloodhound sits beside her, staring intently at a brooding Anita.

They were sweet, so lovely to think that there was a chance of something between Loba and Anita.

”No. She hates me.”

”She said that to get Renee off her back, no?”

Their tone is confused, and the tilt of their head greatly expresses further confusion.

”Who knows at this point?”

Loba can only grumble, sour at the thought of times spent together with Anita.

“Is an apology not the answer?”

”She would never apologize. The pride of our dear Sergeant is too great. The _cadela_.”

At this exact moment in time, Loba regrets not emptying a clip of her volt in Anita.

“You have cared for me in a way only Artur has. Now it is my turn.”

They lightly nudge Loba’s back, pointing towards Anita, whose attention seems to be on them.

”Talk to the lady, my _felagi_ fighter.”

They walk off, Artur perched atop their arm.

Anita seems to panic, her eyes widening as she sees Loba take a hesitant step in her direction.

She can only down her beer in one go, standing up and making her way to the door.

She wasn’t ready.

Not today.

Not after everything.

It feel’s like Loba’s heart has been shattered, and stepped on a few times, just to make sure the job was done right.

Her nails press against her palm, breaking the skin.

The pain is nothing now, she’s used to it.

Anita exits out the door, abandoning a dejected Loba in the middle of Eliott’s bar.

* * *

Loba does love a sweet game of Cat and Mouse, except when she’s both the cat and the mouse.

Running from Anita in the opposite direction every time she spots the older woman is not fun, nor is getting heartbroken when she sees Anita do anything to avoid her.

Suddenly, she’s the plague, and Anita wants nothing to do with it.

Her heart breaks a little further each time she spots Anita and Renee training, often finding them in engaging positions.

She ignores the way the pang in her chest hurts, instead choosing to focus on other tasks at hand.   
  
Her Revenant problem hasn’t been solved yet, after all.

He is a rather big pain in the ass, always standing in the shadows, watching her every move.

It’s a little flattering, really.

Someone that dedicated to knowing everything about her? How could she not feel smug?

There’s nothing flattering about the visits he pays her, waking her up in the middle of the night by wrapping his cold, metallic hands around her neck.   
  
Squeezing until she’s choking, until she’s desperately scratching at his hands, trying to release his grip on her.

She doesn’t miss the way Anita stares at the dark marks around her neck either, and that attention from her is not comfortable, so Loba does what she does best.

She runs. She hides.

By the time Anita gets there, she’s already done and gone.

As each game passes by, Anita sees less of Loba.

Eventually, the only time she manages to see her is when they get sorted into a trio together.

Though Loba insists on landing across the map, where there’s no Anita, and where there’s no Revenant.

More often times than not, Anita will seethe, muttering small jabs about how she could’ve at least _landed in the same place_.

And then, Loba finds herself avoiding the places where Anita attends.

After a long time, the only place Loba really attends is her own apartment.

_Though she acts like she doesn’t sneak into Anita’s apartment late at night, cuddling with her for a few minutes._

* * *

_**I.** _

_**Loba and Anita** _

The incessant and obnoxiously loud knocking at her door startled the thief awake.

Nobody ever visits Loba, except Bloodhound, and they’re not rude enough to cause such a commotion.

Revenant doesn’t even use the door, like the _selvagem_ he is.

Loba grumbles, pulling Anita’s stolen hoodie over her torso.

She runs to the door, pulling it open as the knocking gets louder.

Her golden eyes land on a messy Anita, whose eyes focus on the piece of clothing she’s wearing.

”Is that my-“

She points at it like it’s the biggest crime ever, and for a second she looks offended.

”I knew it.”

Loba stares at her, face stoic.

”My pillows, they smell like you.”

Loba cringes, embarrassed at being caught.

”Sorry.” She offers, nervous smile plastered on her face.

”It’s okay, it kinda helps at times.”

Anita steps into the apartment, hitting the door with the back of her foot.

”Listen, I’m sorry. About what I said. About what I’ve been doing.”

Loba nods, signaling her to continue.

She stuffs her hands down the pockets of Anita’s hoodie, nails raking down her skin.

”And I-“

Anita freezes, because surely she’s seen a ghost, right?

She takes a tentative step forward, gently grabbing Loba’s face.

She leans down slightly, because damn, Loba’s kind of short, and places the barest of kisses on her sweet lips.

”I think I love you, Loba Andrade.”

And Loba can’t stop the shit-eating grin, bringing her own hands to wrap around Anita’s neck.

”You think?”

”No, I love you.”

Anita sends a goofy smile, leaning down to press their lips together again, for a much longer kiss this time.

“I think I love you too, Anita Williams.”

_Soon, Loba doesn’t even have to sneak into Anita’s apartment at night._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I legit rewrote this fic so many times it’s not even funny, bro.
> 
> Also eventually my brain overworked itself so hard that I unintentionally integrated paragraphs and/or sentences from deleted parts.
> 
> I had this whole thing going where every time I rewrote the fic I just made both Loba and Anita excessively point out and pick on how loud Makoa is. You’d see this; (Makoa.), in every paragraph.
> 
> Also I really integrated the whole pick on Gibby thing in every rewrite but didn’t even do it once in the final write.
> 
> Also, I as author, can confirm that Loba’s vehemently telling Bloodhound about her relationship with Anita at the beginning of the chapter ;)


End file.
